Freedom To Act and To Love Chapter 1
by Davidnator14
Summary: This is a story of how love can beat a law that tries to separate people. In this chapter the background information about the town in which this story takes place is provided.


**Chapter 1- Background On Litherna**

As the tree fell over as the result of it being furiously severed in half by a 3 foot bladed chainsaw containing such razor sharp blades, a loud cry was expressed with the great purpose. To warn the two boys in the surrounding areas of the deep swamps. What was that cry warning these boys about? That is a question that we have to look to the past in order to answer the question presented to you in the present.

2116, a year of great prosperity and the highest peak of technological advancement that the city of Litherna has ever experience since the city was established in 2079. Litherna an urban area that displays many aspects of the past city of Konoha (Konoha (1647-2079) to Litherna) and still surrounded by trees which hide the now city in the leaves. In this city, the population expresses a great amount of happiness by their smiles. Such smiles, -so wide and opportunistic in order to show the visitors from other places the great dental care that the city of Litherna offers- are concealers. They conceal the sadness that citizens of the city truly feel in their heart. The people like to be expressive and free to do whatever their hearts desire. They accept people that are different from themselves because they do not care how others look, act, of believe in, they just care for how they treat others. Such expression of love and acceptance is taboo according to law of THE HIGHERS and THE AMORES.

The Law of THE HIGHERS states that as the result of the government officials and individuals that own large businesses are wealthier than the rest of the population, the population must bow their heads. Bow their heads to show their inferiority and lack of free will the citizens of Litherna posses. Also according to this shameful example of a law in a city of such a modern era is that whoever dares to oppose or stand up against the powerful wealthy racist individuals would be personally attacked. Rebellious beings would be stripped of all the little freedom they possess and not be able to work in order to support their poor families ever again. Such is a law that affects the fake smiling people of the city much more emotionally and that is the Law of THE AMORES.

The Law of THE AMORES states that the love between two individuals has to be between a man and a woman of the same racial and financial status regardless of the difference in age. If this law is violated the individuals that have revolted against such legislation would have to choose between themselves or their family members. Why does a selection of an individual take place? The choice of selection is for whoever is going to be charged with 75,000 volts of electricity until the individual's death is achieved. Not following the laws of Litherna shows rebellious actions and expression of free will as an example of being a positive thinker. Such a rebellious action and expression of positive thoughts which the government officials of the city are happy to physically and psychologically harm the individuals who are performing such actions.

The city of Litherna has these two laws in effect ever since the Uzumaki family have been removed and revoked of the right to be elected as the Hokage of the modernized city of Konoha named Litherna. The Uzumaki family was a family of great pride and of love for the people of Litherna ever since Kushina Uzumaki was the first lady of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze in the year 2039. This family possessed incredible power that was used for the greater good in order to help their friends and those that were in need of help. The Uzumaki family helped initiate the era of increased peace among the five nations and prosperity to the Land of Fire. Life in the city of Konoha (As the city was called during that time period) was great. A lot of respect occurred between clans of different races and religions were united. The people were spreading happiness and knowledge about the places these clans originated from long ago and thought of the idea of uniting the clans into a more diverse giant clan.

The idea to develop the biggest diverse clan among the five nations was written down. The plan was to unite the citizens of Konoha with love and peace by proposing that people in this city can marry whoever they loved no matter the reason. In the year 2072 when Naruto Uzumaki was Hokage around 78% of the population contained couples of different ethnic and religious backgrounds all living together in the town of Konoha and living peacefully. In the year 2079 Naruto Uzumaki's work with help of his friends were able to technologically advance the city of Konoha into the leader of technology among the five Great Nations and in that same year the city of Konoha had its name changed to Litherna. Such a blessing having able to become a city of 19,500,000 citizens into a city of great technological advancement due to the fact that the citizens of the city of Litherna were able to acquire jobs that provided wages that were able to help individuals have a good life. Such good life and prosperity came to an end when the weapons manufacturing company named Rays Of Hate.

 _ **The Rays of Hate**_ , a weapons manufacturing company owned and lead by the ultimate strict religious being in the world named Rayera Hateru and staffed with people who share his religious beliefs which are about 900,000 employees. Rayera Hateru's religious beliefs contains banning people of different and religious backgrounds from being in a relationship with each other. As well as blaming the violence in the world on those who use their weapons to hurt others instead of taking the responsibility of providing and selling such destructive weapons to people of malicious intention and unstable mental states. Supply and selling of weapons without deep background checks on those who are willing to purchase a weapon from them is what the Rays of Hate company does. These individuals lack the sense of sympathy towards those whose friends and family members have left this world as a result of the use of their weapons that the people of the city are unable to protect themselves from. Unfortunately the Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and the people of Litherna were not able to look through the deceiving looks and words that Rayera Hateru was proposing to the citizens of the city of Litherna in the year 2084.

On a cloudy day in the year 2084 Rayera Hateru and some of those who share his religious beliefs came to the city of Litherna to talk at the annual convention in order to convey his proposal to make this city much more advance than it is at that time. Rayera went up to the microphone standing on the podium made of light blue colored steel and began to convey his proposal.

"Hello citizens of Litherna. I am here to proposed to you a new and more productive way to improve the financial status of this dear city by ten fold. It would also make your lives much more relaxing and you would be able to afford to travel around the world more often than you are currently traveling", claimed Rayera Hateru. The Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and his friend Shikamaru were a bit suspicious about Rayera's proposition, but they did not want the people of the city to have their hopes for a better way of life be ruined so they proposed to have a vote take place for or against the idea that Rayera Hateru proposed.

"Citizens of Litherna I do not agree with such proposition, but I am not the type of leader that would make a decision for something that you are against or for so there would be a vote taking place in a week in order to determine if Hateru's idea would be established", announced Naruto Uzumaki. A week of advertising took place in Litherna and the final votes took place. Shikamaru walked up to the podium and announced on the microphone, " The people have voted and the results are….Rayera Hateru's plan is approved".

Rayera Hateru's technological idea went into effect and in the first few months that the bill was in effect the city had its GDP increase by 2% per month which was insane. Everything was going well until the year 2086 in the month of March. On this month, _**The Rays of Hate**_ unleashed their diabolical plans that have been in effect ever since the citizens of Litherna have approved his plans. Not easily visible to the eyes of the government individuals who signed the bill that was proposed in 2084 was the statement, "When this bill is signed all the power of this city is in my hands and I am the one who will establish laws that people must follow or they would be severely punished by torture or death by my machines or robots". Naruto Uzumaki wanted the hateful weapons manufacturing company to leave the peaceful city, but Hateru disagreed and used his Mechas containing highly powerful ammunition to fight against Naruto and due to Naruto's poor heart condition he has had for a decade got the better of him and was not able to defeat _**The Rays of Hate**_. Boruto Uzumaki enraged with what has occurred hometown fought against this company for 4 years, but unfortunately as a result of the lack of chakra training that Boruto Uzumaki had received, he was not able to defeat Hateru and the era of sadness and fake happiness occurred where the citizens of the city did whatever the laws said in order to survive. The two generations of the hateful individuals working in the weapons company has caused much suffering to the townspeople that changed one weekend where the expression of love has been so powerful that it resulted in a historical event for the people of Litherna.


End file.
